icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Conacher
Roy Gordon Conacher (October 5, 1916 in Toronto, Ontario – December 29, 1984 in Victoria, British Columbia) was a Canadian Professional Hockey forward who played 11 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins, Detroit Red Wings and Chicago Black Hawks. He won 2 Stanley Cups with the Boston Bruins in 1939 and 1941. Conacher played for the West Toronto Nationals of the Ontario Hockey Association junior series for three seasons from 1933-34 through 1935-36. In the 1935-36 OHA Junior A Season Conacherwon the league scoring title as the Nationals won the league ans then the Memorial Cup. In 1936-37 he played for the Toronto Dominions as they won the 1936-37 OHA Senior Season. Conacher then played for Kirkland Lake seniors in 1937-38. The following year he started on a great career with the Boston Bruins. In his rookie year he led the National Hockey League with 26 goals, the last rookie to do so until Teemu Selanne more than 50 years later. He was second in he Calder Trophy voting to teammate Frank Brimsek. In each of these four years Conacher finished in the top 10 scorers. The Bruins finished in first place in the first three seasons and won the Stanley Cup in 1938-39 and 1940-41. Conacher joined the Royal Canadian Air Force in 1942. He did manage to play on some service teams during his war service. On his return from the military in 1946-47, the Bruins' manager Art Ross had little faith in his ability to come back. Conacher was traded to the Detroit Red Wings early in the season and then led the team with 30 goals and 54 points. After an arguement with the Red Wings' manager Jack Adams Conacher was traded to the Chicago Black Hawks in 1947-48. There, with his brother Charlie as coach, Roy played the best hockey of his career. On a line with Max Bentley and Bill Mosienko, Conacher won the Art Ross Trophy as the league's leading scorer. This was Roy's swan song. His brother was fired as coach and Roy played for a few more seasons, retiring several times before hanging it up for good in 1952-53. Conacher scored 226 goals during his career along with 200 assists for 426 points in 490 games. Roy and his twin brother Bert were the youngest siblings of famed hockey greats Lionel Conacher and Charlie Conacher. Roy, Charlie and Lionel are the only three brothers in the Hockey Hall of Fame. Conacher wore #9 for the Detroit Red Wings during Gordie Howe's rookie season in 1946–47. Howe wore #17 that season. Awards & Achievements *Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1998. *Stanley Cup winner, 1939 & 1941. *1948-49 Art Ross Trophy winner. *1948-49 First Team All-Star. Gallery 9Feb1939-Heller_trips_Conacher_w_Cowley.jpg|Ott Heller trips #9 Roy Conacher while #10 Bill Cowley skates past, February 9, 1939. 1941-42-Conacher_Brooklyn_Anderson_Rayner.jpg|A rare action photo of the Bruins alternate 1940's jersey. Bruins Roy Conacher hunts for a rebound on Chuck Rayner and Tommy Anderson of the Brooklyn Americans during the 1941-42 season. External Links * Category:West Toronto Nationals Alumni Category:Kirkland Lake Blue Devils players Category:Toronto Dominions players Category:Born in 1916 Category:Dead in 1984 Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Retired in 1952 Category:Saskatoon RCAF players